An autonomous moving body that includes a cart including a pair of driving wheels and a trailing wheel is known. Since the driving wheels are driven independently from each other, the autonomous moving body is able to move straight ahead or turn. Further, an omnidirectional moving vehicle that lifts wheels by a link mechanism to pass over a step is known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-131017).